Porque Nuestra Historia No Fue Un Cuento De Hadas
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Esta es una adaptación del tan genialoso Anime, Itazura Na Kiss, en la cual podemos disfrutar del ByaRuki... Un amor de hace dos años, Rukia decidió entregarle una carta a Byakuya Kuchiki, un grandioso chico, pues este el más listo de la clase, realmente atractivo y Rukia enamorada de él. Deicidio confesarse y el la rechazo al instante, pero el destino los pone juntos 100% ByaRuki!


**Buenas a Todos:**

Aquí reportándose Ryuuji-san para una nueva historia… Bueno como podrán ver esta historia es una adaptación de Itazura Na Kiss y la pareja protagonista de esta adaptación es el tan adorable y tierno ByaRuki, que para mi esta es la pareja perfecta para ser protagonista de esta adaptación, no veo a otra pareja en estos puestos… Rukia Kuchiki como Kotoko Aihara y nuestro sensual Byakuya como Noaki Irie, creo que a nadie más le hubieran quedado mejor estos papeles. Bueno solo me queda decir que espero disfruten esta nueva historia. Eso si a esta historia también planeo ponerle algo que venga de mi imaginación, no todo será acorde a la historia original, pos tendrá mi toque personal ò.ó

**Aviso: **Esto es una adaptación así que los créditos son para Kaoru Tada y los personajes a utilizar son de nuestro amado Troll Tite Kubo, el cual nos tiene orando por que se realice el IchiRuki, espero sea pronto, en fin, ahora si al capítulo…

Antes…

—Dialogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

**Broma Del Destino…**

Se pueden escuchar los toques de una campana y podemos ver de cerca a la campana que provocar aquel sonido, que avisaba que pronto empezaría una ceremonia, para ser más directos, una hermosa Boda.

—Cada chica nace para encontrar a su destinado— se puede escuchar ahora la voz de una chica, dejando de fondo los toques de la campana y nos alejamos de esta para ver como las palomas del lugar vuelan dejando un toque ciertamente celestial y hermoso. Luego pasamos a al interior de una iglesia donde podemos ver a una pareja frente al padre.

—Tú, Kuchiki Byakuya, ¿Aceptas a Urahara Rukia como tu esposa para amarla y cuidarla tanto en la saludo como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? — pregunto el padre, mientras se escuchaba la música del piano como fondo de aquel hermoso momento. El rostro de la novia se hizo presente, el cual estaba de perfil, con una mirada iluminada al momento en el que su futuro esposo ponía su anillo en el dedo indicado.

—Acepto… Rukia— hablo el novio con seguridad, mirando a la novia.

— ¿Si? — La novia vio directamente a los ojos de su futuro esposo.

—Te amo— susurro el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus miradas se conectaban en un momento íntimo como lo era ahora, se dedicaban su amor, con tan solo verse a los ojos, no había palabras, solo dos personas que con una mirada ya decían mucho.

—Yo también, Kuchiki-Kun— susurro la chica, haciendo notar su amor en el tono de voz con el cual lo dijo.

Un beso fue lo siguiente, entre aquella hermosa pareja. La chica gracias a su estatura, tenía que ser sujeta y elevada con la ayuda del pelinegro, el cual con gusto lo hacía mientras la besaba, todo era perfecto… Pero no era más que una ilusión, pues el sonido de un reloj algo similar al de una campana fue quien rompió ese momento imaginativo.

—Kuchiki-kun— fue lo último que se escucho susurrar de parte de la chica, para luego abrir sus hermosos ojos, los cuales se debe decir que eran realmente extraños pero atractivos, una combinación de morado y detalles azules, que según pegara la luz en ellos, se volvían completamente morados o bien azules. La chica poso su mano en la cabeza con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas —Genial, otra vez mi imaginación volvió a correr— dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose apenada —Si sigo así, nunca terminare la carta para Kuchiki-Kun— se mordió el labio inferior y dejando su imaginación encerrada en algún lugar de su cabeza, prosiguió a leer la carta en sus manos —Voy bien, ¡sin errores ortográficos, ni errores semánticos! — Vio por última vez su carta sintiéndose orgullosa y se abrazo a ella —Es perfecta…

Continuo corrigiendo algunas cosas con gran dedicación, deseaba que esta fuera perfecta y luego de esforzarse en aquella tarjeta se marcho a tirarse en su cama, para descansar.

**Al día siguiente ~**

Rukia se levanto temprano, hizo su cama y luego marcho a darse una larga ducha, necesitaba esa ducha, para sentirse segura para lo que haría hoy. Paso a desayunar y terminar algunas cosas, arreglo su mochila y luego se marcho al instituto. Tomo su carta y es que era ahora o nunca. Pudo observar como Byakuya pasaba frente a ella, sin siquiera mirarla, pues paso de largo, Rukia veía como el marchaba y luego de darse fuerzas se dirigió atrás de él.

— ¡Kuchiki-kun! — lo llamo con seguirdad, pudo notar como este paraba en seco y la miraba de reojo. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban, como en su estomago se sentían ciertas mariposas, estaba completamente nerviosa. Camino hacía él y se puso en frente, para luego mirarlo desde abajo, pues el chico era bastante alto, sus ojos grisáceos eran hermosos, él en su totalidad era perfecto —Tenla, por favor, es para ti.

—No me interesa— susurro en un tono frío y con cierta seriedad, además de dureza, su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, este simplemente paso de largo dejando a una chica con la mirada en el suelo y con todas las miradas encima de los demás.

Apretó sus pequeños puños y luego se dirigió a su clase, en el camino podía sentir las miradas de medio mundo sobre su espalda, todos susurraban a su espalda, hablando de su rechazo, de que Kuchiki la había rechazado frente a todos y la había ridiculizado, además de que como se le ocurría confesarse a uno de Clase A cuando ella era de la clase F, como pudo ocurrírsele, la criticaban a sus espadas, bueno realmente ella escuchaba todo el parloteo. Se canso de aquello y simplemente salió corriendo hasta su clase, entró de golpe y se encontró con dos de sus compañeras. Rangiku y Hiyori, las cuales ya la esperaban para seguramente apoyarla en esa circunstancia tan vergonzosa, ser rechazada…

— ¡Rukia! ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto una preocupada, Rangiku, mientras la veía con cierta pena.

— ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Rukia? — pregunto la rubia, llamada Hiyori.

—Me declare a Kuchiki-Kun… Y es que pensé que podía haber una pequeña posibilidad de gustarle— susurro una triste Rukia.

—Oh vamos Rukia, sabes que eso es imposible— dijo con sinceridad la rubia, llamada Hiyori, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rukia.

—Oh cállate, Hiyori… Sabes que estoy enamorada de él, el mejor de la clase… Y yo un asco.

**Flash Back…**

—A continuación, el discurso de bienvenida para los estudiantes de primero— hablaba uno de los profesores, para presentar al chico quien daría ese discurso. Habían varías chicas que hablaban sobre este chico, pues decían que era bastante listo y que era el mejor en el instituto, que era bastante atractivo y etc… Esto llego a los oídos de cierta pelinegra, que en ese tiempo llevaba su cabello largo hasta debajo de los hombros, llegando a la mitad de su espalda. Esta escuchaba aquello con atención, sintiendo una gran curiosidad…

—Se dice que es el genio numero uno de Japón— dijo una de las chicas.

Rukia, se puso a pensar _**¿Genio numero uno de Japón? ¿Hmmm algo así? **_En ese momento la pelinegra imagino a un chico bastante gracioso, poco atractivo, con un corte en forma de hongo y unos anteojos, con unos libros en la mano. Empezó a reír divertida por esa imagen de su cabeza, que feo sería ese chico.

—El representante de los estudiantes de primero, Kuchiki Byakuya— sintió como si le pegase una fuerte bofetada, el destino, pues al momento paso aquel Joven, alto, de cabello largo, color negro, bastante robusto, un rostro perfecto, masculino y unos ojos grisáceos… Vaya que aquello que imagino no era nada comparado con aquel chico tan ¿Perfecto? Si, si lo era. Se quedo como idiota mirándolo, estaba simplemente en shock, sintió ciertas cosquillas en su estomago y simplemente no lo podía dejar de mirar… Quedo idiotizada.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya de la Clase A. Hoy, por nosotros, los estudiantes de primero…

_**Perfecto… Él dirigió su discurso de una manera única, suave, increíble... Desde entonces quede enamorada de él, fue amor a primera vista **_

—Rukia ¿Qué es lo que haces? Vamos a la clase, ya es tarde— Hablo Rangiku llamando su atención y llevándosela.

_**Pero…**_

—Okey, vamos.

_**Separado por habilidad, Kuchiki-Kun fue colocado en la Clase A, la clase donde están todos los inteligentes… Y yo estoy colocada en la Clase F, la peor clase, también conocida como la clase que sobra… **_

Se puede mostrar otro recuerdo en el cual la pelinegra se rascaba la cabeza, intentando entender aquello de lo que leía, pero simplemente se notaba que no entendía absolutamente nada… Se notaban las ojeras en su pálido rostro, muestra del esfuerzo que hacía

_**Estudié desesperadamente con el objetivo de estar en la misma clase de Kuchiki-Kun…**_

—F…— susurro la joven, mientras un aura oscura la poseía y sus ojos se prostraban en el suelo con tristeza.

—Rukia, estamos de nuevo en la misma clase ¿Huh? — Hablo Rangiku, con una sonrisa, pero luego se apago al ver el triste rostro de su amiga y esos ojos dejando sus lágrimas al descubierto.

_**Pero, al final, como lo predijo la probabilidad, me quede en la Clase F… ¡A este ritmo, mi vida de secundaría terminará sin que él conozca mis sentimientos! ¡No quiero que eso pase!**_

Podemos notar como cierta cabeza se hace notar, esta era Rukia, la cual ya poseía su cabello corto, arriba de los hombros. Su mirada se posaba sobre Byakuya, el cual entraba con uno de sus amigos, conversaban con tranquilidad… Era el recuerdo de su ya rechazada carta.

—No me interesa.

**Fin Del Flash Back.**

Ahora podemos ver como Rukia estaba con la cara oculta entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba por haber sido rechazada.

—Ya, ya, ya…— al consolaba Hiyori, con pena.

—Bueno, es verdad que Kuchiki-Kun es muy atractivo… Pero tiene algunos problemas de humano— Comento Rangiku, con su mano sosteniendo su mentón.

—Así es. Parece que no está interesado chicas, a pesar de que tiene 17 años.

—Nee Rukia, Hay un montón de chicos interesantes y normales, allí.

— ¡Rukia! — Se escucho un grito, bastante dramático y venían de cierto chico de cabellos Rojizos, sus ojos estaban al borde las lágrimas. Las tres chicas se asustaron ante aquel desgarrador grito y prestaron atención al chico — ¿Es verdad que te le confesaste a Kuchiki-Kun? ¿Te gusta ese maldito nerd? Mientras que aún me tienes a mí…— lo decía con un gran pesar, se podía notar el dolor en su rostro — ¿No es demasiado?

—No es como si yo te perteneciera, Ren-chan— susurro Rukia, con cierta despreocupación.

— ¿Qué son esas frías palabras?, ¿No nos hemos sentado uno al lado del otro en clase en estos dos años? — decía lamentándose de las palabras de Rukia —¡Sin embargo, nunca perdonaré a ese bastardo de Kuchiki por haber rechazado a Rukia! — lo dijo en un tono sombrío y de molestia hacía aquel tipo, que rompió el corazón de su Rukia.

—No tienes que gritarlo, idiota— Le ordeno Hiyori.

— ¡Cállate! — Le grito el pelirrojo — ¡Es como si él me estuviera desafiando! ¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo!

— ¿Quién mierda te crees para gritarme de esa manera, maldita piña? — elevo el tono de voz la pequeña rubia, amenazando con golpear al idiota aquel.

— ¡Abarai Renji! Ese me creo y soy.

—Te voy a cortar la lengua, maldito bastardo, te enseñare a respetarme.

—Inténtalo a ver, enana, estúpida— se acerco a esta y le pico la frente y ¡Bom! Hiyori se le tiro encima empezando a golpearlo con su zapatilla — ¡Oye, suéltame, joder! ¡Maldita, Loca!

—Chicos, chicos paren por favor— susurro Rukia, intentando que estos dejaran de golpearse, bueno intentando que Hiyori no matara a Renji con la zapatilla aquella.

—Miren, bastardos si no paran, los haré sufrir— susurro Matsumoto con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, estos dos luego de unos 3 minutos se separaron.

—Al fin… Rukia, no debiste— dijo Renji —Ahora le romperé la cara a ese bastardo.

—No es necesario, Ren-chan… Yo sé que me equivoque, no debí de hacerlo pero algo en mí, deseaba intentarlo— dio un triste suspiro, sus amigos la veían con cierta tristeza.

—Ya, Rukia, no lo merece— susurro Rangiku.

—Además, no puede ser una persona muy agradable, ya que ni siquiera leyó la carta… Si que tengo mal gusto para los hombres— miraba la carta directamente, leyendo el nombre escrito en esta —Ya estoy bien. Voy a rendirme.

Sus amigos, se sorprendieron pero en ellos había algo de tranquilidad. El profesor entro y cada quien se marcho a su asiento y el profesor empezó a pedir asistencia. _**Voy a rendirme de ese frío bastardo… Pero, supongo que lo había admirado. Mi pobre carta.**_

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron, se pudo notar el pequeño grupo que era Renji, Hiyori, Rangiku, Ishida, Chad y Rukia, los cuales iban hablando sobre la nueva casa de Rukia y que ya se había mudado.

—Ahh, mi casa es muy al estilo Japonés, antiguo, pensé que sería una casa más actualizada.

—No te preocupes Rukia, cuando nos casemos haré una gran casa para ti— dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo.

—Ay, ya empiezas de nuevo, estúpida piña, ridícula — lo miro mal, la pequeña rubia —deja de imaginar cosas que no sucederán.

Rukia, estaba mirando el suelo, casi ni prestaba atención a esos dos amigos que siempre terminaban peleándose. Sus ojos se elevaron y detuvieron en Byakuya, el cual venía con su amigo Jushiro, los dos venían conversando de manera tranquila, pero de repente Jushiro poso sus ojos sobre aquella chica y recordó que fue la chica que se le confesó a Byakuya.

—Hey, mira es la chica de esta mañana.

Byakuya, poso sus gélidos ojos sobre la chica y Rukia simplemente se puso atrás de Hiyori, siendo protegida por esta, mientras los ojos grisáceos la miraban de manera directa.

—Vamos— le hablo a su compañero y continúo con su camino.

—Hey, espera Kuchiki— Jushiro fue detrás del mencionado.

—Agh, ese bastardo— hablo un molesto Renji.

—Ya déjalo, es la realidad. Tú tranquila, Rukia— le hablo Hiyori, apretando el hombro de Rukia.

—Hey, espera bastardo de mierda— se dejo ir el pelirrojo, con furia en sus ojos, preguntándose quién mierda se creía aquel idiota.

—Ren-chan, no, espera.

—Ah maldita piña, detente.

—Hey tú bastardo, ¡No porque seas un maldito nerd, tienes que sentirte tan alto! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de rechazar la carta de Rukia?

—Ren-chan, basta, no sigas con eso.

— ¿Te corre sangre, por las venas?

—Te digo que te detengas— le rogaba Rukia.

Byakuya, escucho todo aquel griterío, paró en seco y dio vuelta mirándolos como si se trataran de escoria humana.

—Odio a las chicas estúpidas— dijo sin más, el pelinegro, mirando con desagrado al grupo de amigos, que le correspondió con una mirada de "Oh mierda, que hijo de puta" todos estaban simplemente con la boca abierta y Jushiro los miraba con pena, el simplemente sintió tanta pena por las palabras de su compañero —Vamos— volvió a prestar atención a su camino.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿Crees que los de la Clase F no somos humanos? — gritaba un furioso Renji, todos miraban a Rukia, la cual tenía sus ojos color amatista, llenos de lagrimas a punto de escaparse.

_**Es demasiado cruel… ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso? ¡No puedo creerlo!**_

Pensó Rukia, con tristeza. Mientras por otro lado, todos intentaban detener a Renji, Chad lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa, por detrás. Ishida los detenía por en frente intentando controlar la furia de este. Rangiku lo sostenía del brazo y Hiyori simplemente se llenaba de varios nervios, que estaban a punto de explotar y bueno explotaron. Empezó a darle otra golpiza a Renji, la cual lo dejo desangrándose en el suelo.

—Rukia, rendirte fue la mejor elección— hablo con seriedad Hiyori, la cual estaba sentada sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Renji.

_**Y pensar que estuve enamorada de él, por dos largos años…**_

Se encontraba ya en su casa frente a su padre el cual miraba con orgullo aquella gran casa, hablaba sobre lo bueno que era tener una nueva casa… Al fin prestó atención a su padre.

—Se que te he hecho pasar cosas muy difíciles, Rukia… Pero aquí estamos y podemos construir este hogar como padre e hija…— este dejo sus palabras para prestar atención a altar de oraciones de la madre de Rukia, era bastante hermoso, una gran foto de Hisana, la madre de Rukia, se encontraba allí. En ese momento Urahara presto atención a ese lugar —Mamá ¿Qué te parece la nueva casa?... Muy buena ¿Verdad? — se puso en posición de oración.

—Pero ¿La casa no hace sonidos rechinantes, extraños?

—No Rukia, esta casa está muy bien hecha… Algún día cuando tu esposo.

—Imposible. No voy a conseguirte un yerno.

— ¿Estás diciendo que algún día vas a dejar a tu único padre después de casarte? ¿Cómo puedes ser una hija de tan frío corazón? — Hablo el rubio, con un gran puchero y sus ojos llorosos —Eres tan mala, Rukia… Mamá, tu hija me quiere dejar solo, solo por un hombre.

De un momento a otro la casa empezó a temblar con fuerza, Rukia se asusto y Urahara también, acercándose a ella y abrazándola, protegiéndola, la puso de pie y se apuraron a salir, pero antes el padre de Rukia tomo la fotografía de Hisana y salió con su hija, viendo como la casa colapsaba… Luego de eso se enteraron que fue un temblor de dos, ella no cabía en la sorpresa…

**Al día siguiente ~**

Caminaba por la calle, iba al instituto y podía escuchar como todos hablaban de ella y sobre que su casa colapso, de su triste suerte, de que estaba salada o que seguro tenía una maldición encima.

—Esto es tan deprimente— hablo la joven pelinegra, mirando el suelo, mientras a sus dos lados, estaban sus amigas.

—Rukia, estas siendo la noticia del día, estas llamado mucho la atención— susurro Hiyori, sintiéndolo por su amiga.

—Ve el lado positivo, estas volviéndote famosa.

—Jodete, Rangiku— la vio mal la otra rubia, mientras negaba.

— ¿En donde se quedarán? — pregunto Rangiku, amablemente.

—En la casa de un amigo de mi padre.

—En fin, Rukia, todo mejorara.

—Chicas, les estoy causando problemas.

—No es eso Rukia, nosotras somos tus amigas y te apoyaremos.

—La tetas de vaca tiene razón.

—Oye, tabla de planchar, no me llames así.

—Lo haré y lo seguiré haciendo.

Mientras esas dos se insultaban y ponían apodos, Rukia fue fotografiada de repente, esto la hizo voltear a ver encontrándose con una mujer de de cabello largo, color negro, siendo sostenido, oculto por un "Sombrero". Sus ojos ocultos por anteojo oscuros. Esta llevaba una cámara y finalmente se fue huyendo, dejando Rukia, con una cara enorme de extrañeza ¿Qué acababa de pasar? La mujer corría gritando "Lo siento" y riendo como desquiciada, llamando la atención de muchas miradas.

—Ahora eres una completa celebridad…— Comentó Ran.

—Eso no me hace feliz…

Llegaron al instituto y vieron a Renji, Ishida y Chad pidiendo que donaran para una buena causa que era ayudar a Rukia, para construir una nueva casa, en el rostro de Rukia se notaba la sorpresa, mientras aquel pelirrojo daba una explicación de lo ocurrido y de ella.

—Ren-chan detente.

—Y aquí está la víctima, aún con las desgracias ocurridas ella sigue asistiendo a clases, dedicando aún su hermosa sonrisa.

—Deja de hacer esto, es vergonzoso.

—No podemos parar, quiero ayudarte, esto lo hago por ti Rukia, te amo.

—Hey ¿Me dejarías pasar? — era nada más y nada menos que Byakuya, esperando que le dejaran pasar.

—Tú, ¿De quién crees que es culpa del sufrimiento de Rukia?

—Es la culpa del temblor de nivel dos ¿Verdad? — pregunto Byakuya. Rukia, solo miro hacía el suelo totalmente apenada, ni siquiera recordaba lo de ayer, era así de malo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Es porque tú le dijiste todas esas cosas desagradables a Rukia! ¡Ese fue el origen de todos los desastres que sufrió Rukia!

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo cause el terremoto? — pregunto un muy extrañado Byakuya, alzando con levedad su ceja derecha.

—Así es.

—Ren-chan ¡Es suficiente! ¡Por favor detente!

—Bien. No tendrás ninguna queja si dono algo ¿Cierto? — el pelinegro empezó a buscar algo de dinero en uno de sus bolsillos —Toma— saco un billete, el cual ofreció. Rukia se ofendió y le dio un manotazo tirando a volar el billete, viéndolo con cierta desilusión, la cual se volvió enojo en sus ojos.

— ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Fue un total desperdició haber tenido sentimientos por alguien como tú estos dos años! — grito aquello mientras sus ojos se ponían aguados y su voz se estaba quebrando poco a poco — ¡No quiero tus bendiciones aunque eso me mate!

— ¿Estás segura que está bien decir eso? — se tomo la molestia de preguntarle.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No hay motivo para que tú cuides de mí! ¡No me trates como una tonta solo porque soy estúpida! — Grito una furiosa Rukia. Byakuya solo negó y paso de ella, ignorándola por completo, dejando un vació en el corazón de la chica.

**Luego de Clases ~**

Ya era bastante tarde, eran las 6:00 pm y ahora mismo marchaba en un taxi, directo a la casa en la que ahora iba a vivir, estaba simplemente ansiosa por conocer a las personas que tan amablemente les dieron un lugar en su seguramente hermosa casa. Miraba hacía la ventana mientras recordaba a Kuchiki, ese idiota frío y sin corazón, le rompió el propio con esa frialdad tan malvada.

—Quien diría que la casa tenía termitas y el pilar centrar fuera destruido por ellas— Comentó el padre, con cierta pena.

—Papá, es porque escatimaste en los materiales.

—Jojojo, cariño, yo fui engañado— reía mientras se cubría la mitad de su rostro con su abanico, mientras una gota se forma en la frente de Rukia. Su padre a veces era algo, idiota.

—Algo importante es si estás bien ¿Está bien? Aunque sea tu amigo, estaríamos quedándonos como huéspedes en su casa

—No tienes que preocuparte por él, pues fue él quien nos invito, es un buen amigo de la escuela media y me llamo cuando vio la noticia, me llamo y me dijo "¡Debes venir a mi casa!" — le explico Urahara, mientras ella sonreía.

—Seguro es una buena persona.

—Ku-chan, realmente es un hombre agradable.

— ¿Ku-chan?

—En verdad, se emociono cuando le hable de ti.

— ¿De mi?

— ¡Ah, aquí! ¡Por favor, deténgase!

El taxi paro y los dos bajaron, quedando frente a una bella casa.

—Ku-chan, tiene un hijo de tu misma edad.

_**¡Qué increíble mansión! **_Pensó Rukia, con la boca abierta.

—También parece que asiste a la misma escuela que tú.

Ella dejo eso y poso sus ojos en donde se veía el apellido y lo que leyó fue _**¿Kuchiki? **_

— ¿Qué haces, cariño? Ven rápido.

Rukia, sintió cierto peso en sus pies y apenas y caminaba, pensando de quien era el hijo del amigo de su padre.

—Parece que también tuvo el consentimiento de su hijo. Eso da confianza ¿Verdad Rukia? — hablo su padre mientras tocaba el timbre.

_**No, no puede ser él. Sería tan estúpido que así fuera. **_La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Oh Uru-chan! — Dijo un emocionado hombre, bastante alto, de la altura del padre de Rukia, el cual sonreía viendo a esos dos.

— ¡Ku-chan!

—Por favor, pasen adelante, son bienvenidos. Adelante.

—Lamento esto, Ku-chan.

—Hey, no seas tan distante, entren, por favor.

_**No se parece en nada a Kuchiki, debe de ser solo una coincidencia.**_

—Ohh, ¿Así que ella es Rukia-chan? — pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Gusto en conocerlo— susurro Rukia, en una reverencia.

—Bienvenida.

— ¡Byakuya! Hey, Byakuya. ¡Rukia-chan y su padre ya están aquí!

Rukia, miraba el suelo y se recogía un mechón de cabello mientras volvía a poner su postura recta, pero se detuvo, al escuchar como este llamaba a su hijo

_**¿Bya…Byakuya?**_ Se termino de poner recta y vio hacía adentro encontrándose con él, con Byakuya.

—Bienvenidos— susurro con tranquilidad.

—Gusto en conocerte, soy Urahara— se presento su padre.

—Soy el hijo mayor, Byakuya. Es un gusto conocerlo.

_**¡No puede ser! ¿Qué debería hacer?**_

—Una joven hija agradable ¿No te parece? — Hablo el señor Kuchiki.

—Estoy asombrado— susurro Byakuya, haciendo una reverencia.

—Me sorprende. Eres mucho más linda en persona que en las fotografías— comentó el señor Kuchiki.

— ¿Fotografías?

—Bienvenidos— se escucho la animada vos de una mujer —Gracias por venir, Rukia-chan. Los hemos estado esperando— era una mujer, de cabellos oscuros, sujetos de manera delicada, con unos lentes en sus ojos. Se le hizo conocida a Rukia — ¿Verdad, papá? Ella es una chica maravillosa, como te lo dije— la mujer mostro una fotografía de Rukia, en la cual se veía realmente hermosa. Rukia no dudo en sorprenderse y recordar que ella era aquella mujer.

_**Esta mañana, en la escuela…**_

—No puede esperar, así que lo hice sin pensar— la mujer empezó a reír con levedad —Pero de todos modos, Urahara-San, debe de haber sido muy difícil. Ahora, adelante.

—Me sentiré como en casa— su padre termino de entrar —Vamos, Rukia. Tú también, di algo.

—Permiso.

—Onii-chan, la conoces por su cara ¿Cierto?

—Si. Nuestros salones de clases están muy separados. Pero, últimamente ocurrieron algunas cosas. ¿Verdad, Rukia? — dijo Byakuya, sin expresión en su rostro y en un tono en el cual se notaba que no le interesaba contar aquello.

—Pero, estoy muy contenta— susurro la madre de Byakuya — ¡Desde ahora, todo va ser muy divertido! Voy a ir de compras con Rukia-chan, cocinar junto con ella y también…— aquella conversación fue interrumpida, por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose —Ah, Shuhei. Ven aquí salúdalos. Él es mejor amigo de papá, Urahara-San, y su hija, Rukia-oneechan.

— ¿Él es el hermano menor? — pregunto Rukia, mirándole.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Kuchiki Shuhei. Estoy en el tercer año de la primaria.

—Oh que jovencito tan inteligente— Dijo Urahara, con una sonrisa.

—Es como ver a Kuchiki-kun. En versión miniatura.

—Soy Kuchiki Rukia. Gusto en conocerte, Shuhei-kun— Rukia esperaba algunas palabras del pequeño, pero no hubo nada y Rukia le miro extrañada.

—Rukia-oneesan, ahora estoy haciendo tarea… Así que ¿Podrías ayudarme a leer estas kanji?

—Veamos…

Rukia estaba simplemente perdida, preguntándose si recordaba aquello, pero simplemente no.

—Cerdo de mar, ¿Tal vez? — se sentía algo tonta.

— ¿Qué me dices del segundo? — pregunto el jovencito. Mientras Byakuya miraba aquello, con pena ajena, eso le demostraba que era una tonta.

— ¿Cerdo el río?

— ¿Y el tercero?

—Cuervo Ladrón…

— ¿El cuarto?

— ¿Olla de vaca? — Shuhei, la miraba con una gotita en la frente. _**Vaya que es tonta **_pensó el jovencito.

—Es delfín, pez globo, calamar y caracol. Tienes 17 años y no puedes leer esto. ¿Eres retardada?

— ¡Shuhei, eso fue terriblemente grosero! ¡Discúlpate!

— ¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡Te odio! — aquel grito de ese pequeño la dejo con la boca abierta y sintiéndose una idiota, si una gran idiota.

— ¡Shuhei! — grito un enojado Syunsui. Mientras el pecho le sacaba la lengua a la pobre Rukia. El pequeño luego se fue a su habitación, Byakuya también se sentía molesto con su hermano, pues dejaba mucho que desear sobre la educación que le dieran sus padres, aunque no negaba que le pareció algo gracioso —Lamento eso, Rukia-chan— susurro un apenado Syunsui.

—Lo siento. Ese niño es demasiado.

_**Fui rechazada por ambos hermanos…**_

—Eso es, Rukia-chan. Déjame mostrarte tu habitación— propuso Nanao, bastante apenada por la escena de uno de sus hijos —Puse todo mi corazón al prepararlo.

—Si…— dijo una deprimida Rukia. Se marcharon a la habitación de Rukia. Se la mostro y ella quedo sorprendida, era realmente hermosa y agradable.

— ¿Entonces te gusta?

—Es hermosa.

—Siempre quise una niña. Siempre había esperado algo como esto—hablaba la ilusionada Nanao.

—Esta solía ser la habitación de Shuhei— hablo Byakuya, sostenido en la entrada de la habitación, cruzado de brazos. Rukia al escuchar aquello se sorprendió y volteo a mirarlo —Gracias a ti, tuve que llevar su escritorio a mi habitación, y ahora todo está amontonado.

—Onii-chan, no digas esas cosas—le regaño su madre, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, luego suavizo su rostro con Rukia —No lo escuches, Rukia-chan.

—Está bien…

—Por favor, ayuda a Rukia-chan a desempacar ¿De acuerdo? — Pidió Nanao, mientras se retiraba —tengo que preparar la cena. Nos vemos luego, Rukia-chan— la mujer se retiro del lugar, dejándolos solos.

— ¿En qué te ayudo?

—Está bien, Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Cierto…— comentó Byakuya deteniéndose de recoger la maleta ajena. Se puso de pie —No hay razón para que cuide de ti… Si estás aquí o no, no es asunto mío— se retiro de la habitación dejando a Rukia sola.

_**De seguro vine a un horrible lugar… quizás…**_

**Fin de capitulo…**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad es que lo hice algo largo XD Pero me apetecía describirlo todo como es, debo avisar que actualizare cada sábado, así que hasta el próximo sábado…

**Aclaraciones…**

Cada personaje tiene un papel y aquí se muestra quien es quien.

Rukia Kuchiki-Kotoko Airahara.

Byakuya Kuchiki-Naoki Irie.

Shuhei Hisagi-Yuuki Irie (Jojojo, de verdad que no se me ocurrió nadie mejor XD)

Nanao Ise-Machiko Irie (Yo de nuevo con mis ideas akhsajs)

Syunsui Kyoraku-Shingeki Irie (Se me hacía muy feo quitarle el papá a Ichigo TTuTT)

Kisuke Urahara-Shigeo Airahara (Aquí creo que no estuvo tan mal XD)

Hisana Kuchiki-Madre de Kotoko (jejejeje Byakuya me matará por estas ideas mías)

Hiyori Sarugaki-Jinko Komori.

Rangiku Matsumoto-Satomi Ishikawa (Se que Ran-chan pudo ser la madre de Byakuya, pero no hasta ahora lo pensé c': )

Renji Abarai-Kinnosuke Nakamura.

Y otros, pos, pos luego les dijo wuajjajaaja –sale huyendo- antes, espero les guste y cualquier cosa, espero sus comentarios, sus opiniones, sus quejas y etc :3 bye bye


End file.
